


For Izaya-kun

by CaptDonavin



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Akane is their child, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Erika is a fangirl, Everyone gets together to celebrate Izaya, F/M, M/M, Omega!Izaya, four years in the future, manpreg, menpreg, pregnant Izaya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 19:59:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14292315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptDonavin/pseuds/CaptDonavin
Summary: There's a shower for Izaya and everyone is eager to get there.





	For Izaya-kun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Saku015](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/gifts).



“So you girls are off then?” Akabayashi asked as he placed Akane’s back pack on her shoulders.

“And you made sure that my present was wrapped, right?” Akane asked as she adjusted the straps on her shoulders.

“Of course I did, and I will be by to pick you up at eight,” he replied as he ruffled her hair and looked up at the girls who were waiting for her. “I trust that you two will keep her safe on your way to Kishitani’s?”

“Of course, we wouldn’t let anything happen to our little sister,” Mairu sang as she looped her arms around the younger girl’s neck.

“You all have my number in case anything happens,” Akabayashi said as he turned to go back to his car.

Akane stood between the two older girls as she watched him drive away. She didn’t know why he still treated her like a child, she was 16 now and had seen far more of the world than she would ever tell him.

“So you actually managed it for him?” Mairu asked as the girls started making their way over to the doctor’s house.

“Yes, and it looks even better than I thought it would,” Akane beamed as she pulled on the straps to her bag.

“I can’t wait to see it,” Mairu exclaimed as she ran ahead of the group.

“Me too,” Kururi agreed as she looked over at the girl they had watched grow up.

“Who all do you think will be there?” Akane asked.

“Everyone, I assume,” Mairu replied. “Though I heard that Anri is having a little trouble with her pregnancy, so they may not be able to make it.”

Akane nodded in agreement before they continued to walk in silence.

…

“And you’re sure everything is perfect?” Celty demanded from her PDA.

“Yes, yes, everything is purple except for the inside of the cake which is blue,” Shinra replied as he put the cake into the fridge.

“WHAT?” Celty exclaimed as a puff of smoke billowed out from her neck.

“It was supposed to be pink wasn’t it?” Shinra asked.

Celty’s only response was to walk away in an exasperated huff so that she wouldn’t do something to her poor husband that she would regret.

“We could always say that they’re not getting what the cake says,” Shinra called in an attempt to fix things. He took the black orb that engulfed him to be a sign that he did not fix anything.

…

“We are so going to be late!” Erika exclaimed as she threw her gifts into the van.

“Did you really need to give them this much stuff?” Kadota asked as he looked at the van being filled.

“Be careful,” Saburou yelled. “Stop throwing it, place it gently.”

“You guys don’t understand,” Erika stated as she crawled in after all of her presents. “If your OTP was reaching this milestone, you would be just as happy.”

“I think we covered everything,” Walked stated as he crawled in after his partner. “Though are you sure that we shouldn’t have gotten them some of the basics?”

“No, I feel like what we got is a good starting point,” Erika stated as Saburou started the van before the duo could change their mind.

…

“I don’t see why we were even invited,” Namie growled as they walked up the steps to Shinra’s apartment.

“Because they are our friends and they are getting a little bit of happiness, right Seiji?” Mika sated as she looked up at Seiji with eyes that were still full of love and admiration even after all the years.

“He is your boss and you were invited,” Seiji stated. “It would be rude not to go.”

“Oh Seiji, you’re right,” Namie agreed as she grabbed her brother’s other arm. It wasn’t long before they reached the door to Shinra’s apartment.

…

“Okay, okay, okay,” Shinra called as the last of his guests piled into his apartment.  “All the presents are in the corner, all of the games are set up, and now all we have to do is wait for the couple of the hour.”

“Do you think they’ll even show up?” Mikado asked as he helped his own extremely pregnant wife settle onto the couch. “It doesn’t really seem like something that Shizuo would be into.”

“But it is something that Iza-nii will love,” Mairu claimed from her spot behind her sister. “He never got parties for himself when he was young.”

“Thoughtful,” Kururi agreed – meaning that her brother liked to be thought of and included.

“I can’t believe that this is only their first – considering how long they chased after each other,” Erika stated from her spot next to Walker.

“Just because they were obviously into each other doesn’t mean that they were having sex the entire time,” Kadota replied, as he was getting sick of hearing about his childhood friends fucking since the announcement was made.

“Except for during heats,” Walker stated.

“Oooh, and during ruts too,” Shinra stated.

“Why are you excited about this?” Kadota asked.

“Because I’m going to be uncle Shinra, and I am going to teach the little tykes everything.”

The room filled with chatter and eventually Shizuo and Izaya walked in. Izaya was seven months pregnant already and was three times the size he had been at the end of his first trimester. They were having twins and everyone was extremely excited about it.

After food and a couple games, everyone gathered around to watch Izaya open all of the baby shower gifts.

Most were normal baby things that the couple would need once the future menaces of Ikebukuro were born – though there were some special gifts that could only have ever come from the former dollars.

Erika and walker had gifted the entire Naruto series along with Naruto themed jumpers and baby swings – the swings where painted before they were installed in the house.

The twins had bought their brother a laptop so that he could easily bring his work into the nursery so that he could stay close to his pups at all times of the day.

Shinra had worked for weeks on developing trackers that could be safely placed on the pups so that their parents could always know where they were. The parents were well known throughout the area even four years after Ikebukuro had settled down and still had plenty of enemies. It was always better to be safe than to be sorry.

Akane’s gift though had left Izaya in tears. She had bought a picture frame with four slots to it. In the largest slot there was a hand sketched drawing of Izaya and Shizuo from their wedding day. In the small slot in the center, there was a hand drawing of Akane from her middle school graduation. The other two were left blank – though there was a note that said that the two spots were reserved for her future sisters and they would be redrawn every year so that they were congruent with the girls.

Never had Izaya ever thought that he would bring pups into the world. He had always been scared that they wouldn’t love his humans, or that his humans wouldn’t love them – but being surrounded by so many people who could only poor love (no matter how misguided) onto his unborn pups made him beyond happy. He was bringing them into a safe world full of love.

Maybe he was crying because he was pregnant. Maybe he was crying because he was being held so gently by the love of his life. Maybe he was crying because the strongest group in all of Ikebukuro would be there to help him protect his pups. Maybe he was crying because Simon had just stepped out of Russia Sushi and had handed him four free servings of fatty tuna because it would be good for the baby

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. This was a gift for ma petite.


End file.
